Mobile devices generally have limited display screen sizes. Hence, when message threads are provided at mobile device display, the message thread often occupies most of the display. However, when multiple messages threads are active at the mobile device, it can be challenging to switch between the message threads, often requiring receipt of multiple inputs to, for example, close or minimize a current message thread and then open another message thread. Receipt of such multiple inputs may lead to excessive wear and tear and/or aging of input devices, and further may lead to excess processing resources for merely switching between message threads. Furthermore, such multiple inputs also wastes time, increases user cognitive load and distracts user attention which can be problematic for public safety first responder who need to react fast during a mission critical moment. For example, while a user is paying attention to a particular message thread, the user may not be aware and/or forget that the particular message thread may be related to another message thread (that might be helpful for a current task), or having difficulty recalling and/or taking time to search through many of the old message threads to look for particular information in the other related message threads.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.